A machine may be configured to interact with one or more users by generating or otherwise providing a GUI. For example, a server machine may generate a GUI, provide the generated GUI to a client machine (e.g., a user device) and, via one or more networks, cause a client machine to present (e.g., display) the GUI. One or more interactive regions (e.g., windows, buttons, images, or other selectable areas) of the GUI may be linked (e.g., hyperlinked) to information available from the server machine or available from a different server machine (e.g., a third-party server machine). Typically, a human GUI designer (e.g., webpage designer) decides to which server machine an interactive region will be linked, and a human GUI designer may design or redesign the GUI accordingly. However, such a process may be slow, expensive, or otherwise inefficient.